Freddy vs Freddy
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: It started off as usual, chasing another victim, claiming another soul. But something that Freddy didn't count on, was the apperance of another Freddy. Now a battle of the Titans begins!


**Freddy vs. Freddy**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to NOES and its characters are owned by New Line Cinema. I'm gaining no profit from this…this is just a fun little idea I came up yesterday. Please enjoy.

**Note:** This isn't Robert Englund vs. Jackie Earl Hayley; this is Wes Craven's Freddy vs. Freddy from the Sequels.

If you enjoyed this chapter and want to know more about my work, you can like the Rurrlock-God of Power Facebook page.

* * *

School was a kid's worst nightmare! And for Debbie, it wasn't any different, although this was really over the top. All she did was plop her head down on her desk for a rest, and when she looks back up; her classroom was now empty, all the chairs tucked under their desks neatly. Lined up perfectly in horizontal and vertical fashion, like loyal troops lined up in an army. At the front of the class, written erratically on the chalkboard were Debbie's marks for her classes.

Maths…D

English…E

Science…E

History…F

All of her grades were below C.

At first, she thought this was some kind of cruel joke the other students were playing on her. She always was a target for them, not solely because she got poor grades, but because she was actually quite bright and still got poor grades. They kept doing it to her, no matter how much she pleaded to them that she was distracted from her schoolwork by…personal issues.

Like a flash from an old camera, the class was lit up in a blinding light. Once it had disappeared, and Debbie's attention returned to the chalkboard, she could see her father standing there, walking towards her.

However, he didn't seem quite right. It was like he was in a trance, as he drearily pointed to Debbie's grades on the board. ''Now honey is this anyway to behave in school? If you went to school more often this wouldn't happen, but you're always thinking about yourself.'' He said sheepishly.

Debbie shook her head in disbelief at what was happening. ''What the hell's going on? Wh…no, this can't be real! I'm asleep, this is just a nightmare…''

Once that word left her mouth, a dark chuckle echoed in the room. ''I love it when they get it straight away!'' The man that stood next to them said.

Debbie nearly vomited at the sight of the man; his face was burnt to a crisp; he was wearing a dirty and bloody red and green sweater, with a brown fedora on his head. And on his right hand was a glove with four metal knives for fingers, rusted and dripping in a black substance. Debbie didn't wait for details, as she jumped out of her seat and bolted for the door.

Freddy gave an exaggerated groan. ''Ah come on, everybody big smiles now!'' Using his knives, he stretched the mouth of Debbie's father. The knives cutting through his cheek like a knife through butter, giving the allusion of an unnatural smile on his face.

Debbie ran out of the class and down the corridor, on the walls were pictures of little girls with skipping ropes. Somehow, they were moving and singing some kind of rhyme. But before Debbie can hear it, the corridor becomes pitch black, and she runs straight into some kind of strong black material, that coils and wraps itself around her whole body, like a python with its prey.

She falls to the ground, and like a curled-up carpet, she rolls along the ground right to the feet of Freddy, sitting on a cut-up sofa. ''Well, Christmas came early…'' He flicks his knives and edges closer to Debbie, who was still trapped in the material. ''Let's see what I got!'' Debbie screamed and struggles to get out, but it was no good. Just as Freddy was about to cut through Debbie, he sees a note on the material; he grabs the note and reads…

'_Do not open before Christmas!'_

He gave a fake, disappointed expression. ''Oh, and I was already dressed for the occasion.'' He kicked at Debbie and she rolled backwards, and the material came off her as she continued to roll on. Once she stopped, she gets to her hands and knees and suddenly feels something on her shoulders. On her right was her father dressed as an angel, and on her other was her mother dressed as the devil.

Her father spoke first in a monotonic voice, as if there was no danger. ''Honey, you must keep running, he will kill you. Keep running from him, just as you have ran away from everything else in your life. Including your mother and I.''

The mother nodded. ''Little bitch, leaving your father and I to go through divorce papers while you cry in your room like you've got problems. Besides, don't know what you're crying about now. This Freddy fellow is as close to a man as you're ever going to get. Besides, he's really hot dear.'' She said in a seductive tone.

''Why thank you!'' Freddy whispered behind Debbie. She crawled away as Freddy approached her slowly. Her mother and father had disappeared, and on Freddy's shoulders, he had two little Freddy's…but both were dressed in his normal clothes. ''What do you think boys?'' The big Freddy asked.

''I say gut her, she's not even that hot!'' One Freddy said.

''Yeah, no wonder she couldn't even get any boys or girls to look at her.'' The other joked and all three started laughing maniacally. Debbie had crawled to a wall and curled up into a ball. She was frozen with fear; everything this man was saying is true. Her parents were splitting up and all she could think about was herself. She was pathetic, she was nothing…just another one of his victims now.

Just then, when it seemed to be the end, something happened. Another man appeared behind Freddy, and the striking thing was that it was the same man! His face too was burnt, and he wore a hat, but he wore a black cloak over his red and green sweater. Also, his right hand didn't have a glove…his hand was the weapon, five bladed fingers. The cloaked Freddy drove his hand into Freddy's back, lifting him up in the air. From the way he was struggling, this wasn't another one of his tricks. Taking a chance, Debbie runs past the two as fast as she could, trying to put as much distance between her and them as possible.

The first Freddy tried to pull himself free from the cloaked Freddy's grip, but the cloaked Freddy dug his knives in further until they went right through his body. He then started to walk to the wall…and then walked up the wall vertically, dragging the first Freddy with him. Freddy clawed at the cloaked one, but just couldn't reach him. The cloaked Freddy dragged him up the wall and slammed him hard against it, and then slammed him to the ceiling. Freddy finally reached with his glove, but the knives fazed through the cloak like it was a shadow. _**BAM!**_ The cloaked one punched him in the face, and he goes crashing through the ceiling.

* * *

Debbie was getting nowhere; she would turn one corner and run straight down another that seemed to have no end. Finally, at the end there was a large door, surely what ever's behind there can't be worse then what was back there? She barged through the doors and found herself in a large room; the walls had barbwire all around. Wanting to find another way she turned, only to find the door behind her was gone.

An icy cold drop of liquid fell on her face, and then another, and another. She looked up, and saw that the ceiling was flooded with water. The room was like an upside down swimming pool. She started to feel a tight stinging sensation on her cheek where the water fell; she rubbed it and her hand went numb from touching…ice. Another water drop landed on her shoulder, and it started expanding and freezing. She panicked and tried to run anywhere so she could to avoid the water; but wherever she went, water rained down on her and started to freeze her. Debbie hated the feeling of ice; it was so uncomfortable and painful to her fragile skin. Soon she couldn't run, her foot was covered in ice; she screamed hoping someone could hear her.

The water rained down faster, but not on her, on something invisible in front of her. The ice froze over whatever it was; it started taking the shape of a body. Then a cloak, a hat, and finally an organic claw. Standing in front of the half frozen Debbie, was the cloaked Freddy, covered in ice. His body looked like a sculpture, but the cloak swayed in the wind, even though there wasn't any. The ice Freddy edged closer to the frightened girl; his claws scraped against the wired wall, making an awful sound, and the walls started to freeze as well. The barbed wire fell from the walls, and shattered; pieces shooting everywhere, some scratching Debbie across the parts of her body that weren't frozen.

_**BOOM!**_ Right in-between Debbie and the cloaked Freddy, a wall of fire burst from the ground. The cloaked ice Freddy unleashed some ice blasts to break through, but the heat was too intense. ''Stay out of my way!'' He shouted.

The ice Freddy drove his claw into the flames, only to get stuck, and then four red lines cut through his arm and then all over his body. _**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_ The ice Freddy was being torn apart, and a voice boomed in his ear...

''Looks like someone's got a bit of heart burn, HAHAHA!'' _**SLASH! SLASH! SLASH!**_ The ice Freddy reacted out of instinct, and jumped backwards, away from the flames, and crashing into the wall. The flames took the human form of Freddy. The fire melted the ice that covered Debbie's body very quickly. She collapsed to the ground, shivering as Freddy turned and cracked his neck. ''Now...where were we?''

_**GLITCH! GLITCH! GLITCH!**_ Freddy yelped in pain and surprise, as frozen barbwire cut all over his body before wrapping itself around him. He was lifted up like a puppet, and forced to turn to the cloaked Freddy, now fully healed and unfrozen. The trapped Freddy was brought closer until the two Freddy's were now face to face. All Debbie could think of right now was...what the hell? She could tell from the faces and the way they looked they were the same person, but who were they? Why were they fighting each other? And a better one...why was she still here talking to herself instead of running for it? Before she could answer any of those questions, she was sucked into a wormhole that appeared in the wall behind her.

The barbs pulled and started to rip Freddy apart; but in one swift cut, the barbs were shredded to pieces. He paces around the cloaked one, while he just stands there.

Although not sure himself how this was possible, he decided to have a little fun anyway. ''Love the new glove, but the cloak's a bit much,'' The cloaked Freddy remains silent. ''Not much of a talker?''

The cloaked Freddy tenses his claw. ''Now...you die.''

''Jeez, don't you have any fun?''

The cloaked Freddy charged forward and swung with his claw; but Freddy turns into some kind of black cloud and the claw goes right through him. Before the cloaked one could react, he was punched to the ground, his head embedded within the concrete floor. As Freddy crushes him deeper beneath, the cloaked Freddy flexes his fingers and from nowhere, a giant stone hammer is formed from the ground. _**BOOM!**_ And is used to crush Freddy into the wall.

The cloaked Freddy waves his hand and attempts to cements the hole in the wall closed when..._**BOOM!**_ Freddy breaks out of it, riding a motorbike. He stops and faces the cloaked one; the biker Freddy was now in full biker kit. He turns to the wall he crashed out of and whistles. ''Come on boys, let's light him up!''

And from the hole, more bikers appeared, except they were skeletons. They circled the cloaked Freddy, and from the back of their bikes they started pouring petrol.

Biker Freddy drove to the circle. For a second, he appeared considerate. ''Should I really be wasting valuable petrol during a recession? What do I care?'' He scrapes his knives together and a little spark gently floats to the petrol...

_**BOOM!**_ The whole room is lit up in a raging ball of fire; the cloaked Freddy is nowhere to be seen. Once the flames have died down; Biker Freddy walks up to where the other Freddy was standing. His biker crew waiting for his verdict, as puts on a pair of shades and holds a small splinter between his teeth. ''I'm bad to the bone!''

Then something started dripping on him, some kind of yellow like fluid. He touched the sticky substances with his finger and tasted it…it was honey? Once the flames were completely gone; he saw that the room had changed without him doing it; it looked like some beehive. And when he heard a buzzing like noise, his theory was corrects. From the holes in the wall above, thousands of bees swarmed all over Freddy and his biker crew.

They stung at Freddy with a vengeance and couldn't be stopped. Every time he cut one at one bee, the two halves turn into two more bees. The bony biker crew were swept up and carried away by the swarm. Freddy tried to fly or teleport his way out, but the bees gave him no time; and in seconds Freddy sinks and disappears into the swarm.

* * *

Debbie falls out of the wall landing on the cold hard ground. All around her was a murky blue sky that didn't look real, more like something from a painting. In front of her was a tight rope, lingering over a chasm, and on the other side was some kind of light. But the rope was much too thin to hold her, and below her was nothing, a fall that goes on forever as she couldn't see the bottom. She turns to find another way, only to walk straight into the cloaked Freddy.

''Walk across!'' He says menacingly. Debbie backs from him until she was right at the rope. Knowing there was no other option, she goes with it. She bends down and tries to use her hands to crawl across; but her hands faze through rope and she nearly falls. She regains balance and stands up straight. Shaking and crying, she knew she had no choice other then to walk, but there's no way she can walk across this. Maybe Freddy knew this, and that's the whole purpose of it.

She was going to take her last walk; she hesitantly puts her leg out and tests to see if her foot doesn't faze through the rope...it doesn't. She slowly puts her other foot on, and starts walking.

It was weird, she felt weightless; she was already a quarter of the way there. There was nothing below to scare her, and Freddy was no longer standing behind her, maybe she can make it...but why does she want to make it? A minute ago she was going to let the man kill her; but now she was determined to live, to go back to her horrible life of being bullied and treated unfairly.

The sound of metal scarping brought her out of her thoughts, as on the other side was the cloaked Freddy; he flicked his claws near the rope. Debbie tried to turn to go back; but the rope lead to nowhere, it just ended.

_**SLASH!**_ Freddy cut the rope and Debbie fell. The colours blurred all around her, so much so that she herself was changing colour. She screamed as a bottom was seen; and standing there was cloaked Freddy again, waiting for the inevitable. Debbie closed her eyes just as the ground was right before her. Her landing though, was soft, and she sat not on the ground, but in the stands of a giant stadium. All around, skeleton spectators throwing popcorn and taunting.

The cloaked Freddy shocked and confused, found he was standing in a boxing ring; next to him was a zombie ring announcer who addressed the crowd. ''Ladies and Gentlemen, in the blue corner, is the copycat!'' He pointed to the cloaked Freddy. The whole arena is filled with boos and taunts; popcorn, bones and limbs being thrown into the ring. Debbie tries to get out of her seat, but finds that she is strapped to the seat. The announcer shouts again. ''And in the red and green corner; the horrendous, the unstoppable, the one and only...Freddy Krueger!'' He points to the other corner where Freddy stands with boxing gloves and red and green boxing shorts. The spectators cheer and shout '_Freddy, Freddy, Freddy'_, while wearing his glove and waving their hands in support.

The cloaked Freddy looked at his counterpart with disgust. ''You're nothing but a joke!''

''You have no fun at all. Well, how about we settle this to suit both of us? We play by my rules, and the winner...kills her!'' Freddy points to Debbie in the crowd; she sinks back into her seat as all eyes turn to her. The cloaked Freddy doesn't want to go through this stupid game; but this Freddy was defiantly a challenge, and if he wants to claim his victim, he'll have to play by his rules.

''Very well!''

The zombie announcer steps between them. ''Now, I would say let's have a nice clean fight...but we all know that's not going to happen. FIGHT!'' The announcer turns to dust, leaving the two Freddy's in the ring. The boxer Freddy starts hoping around Mohammed Ali style; while the cloaked Freddy walks slowly to him.

Boxer Freddy taunts. ''Come on...come on...come o...'' _**BAM!**_ The cloaked Freddy lands a fist to his face. _**BAM!**_ And another to his face. _**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**_ The cloaked Freddy pummels the other to the end of the ring. Boxer Freddy reaches over to grab the bell, he flicks his knife on it, and a huge sound wave blasts out of it to send cloaked Freddy flying back.

The ropes on the ring then start moving and slithering to boxer Freddy, as if they were alive. They wrap around him and swing him out of the ring, before slamming him into the ground. The cloaked Freddy walks out of his crater towards the other Freddy, who was back to his normal close, but now has a big M134 minigun by his side.

''Say hello to my little friend!'' He opens fire, thousands of bullets per second. But the bullets don't hit, they start bouncing off an invisible force field around cloaked Freddy. The bullets bounce everywhere, hitting some of the spectators in the stands. Debbie ducks to avoid them, one bullet cuts through her seat strap and she pulls free. Crawling away while the battle goes on.

Freddy realises his gun isn't working; so he tosses it aside, but just as it hits the ground it turns into a giant millipede and constricts around him. It squeezes tighter on him; Freddy shifts himself into a giant Cobra and bites the millipede off him. He tosses it at the cloaked Freddy. _**SLASH!**_ But he cuts right through the bug, green ooze flying everywhere as the remaining spectators cheer on.

Freddy waves his hand, and the room starts moving in a clockwise fashion with the flow of his hand. Soon the Freddy's were standing on the wall; the laws of physics had been thrown out the window a long time ago, and it was now a no-holds bar brawl between them. Debbie stumbled trying to get use to the new running path. The cloaked Freddy charged; while the other Freddy threw fireballs at him, but he dodged all of them. _**BAM! BAM!**_ Both Freddy's punched eachother in the face.

The cloaked Freddy telekinetically threw glass shards at Freddy; he set himself on fire and the glass shards turned to sand. He then created a giant sand fist and punched at the cloaked Freddy, sending him flying back and crashing into the wall. He emerged from the wall and lifted up the ground the other Freddy was standing on. Freddy jumped off before he could be squashed between that and the ceiling, but the cloaked Freddy then shoots towards him like a spear, tackling him into the other wall, and throws him back to the ground.

The impact forces the room back to its normal place where the ground was actually on the horizontal ground. Debbie fell, and when she got up she could see the room had changed...it was like a giant hellish boiler room. From the ground, Freddy emerged. The sound of metal moving forced the two to look up and see the pipes twist and move, until they came out of the shadows to reveal a giant metal spider.

Debbie looked at the other Freddy who was now in a bug exterminator costume, with a large hose in his arms. ''No matter how many times you flush them down the toilet, they always crawl back up!'' He turned the hose on and aimed it at the mechanical spider, and that's when Debbie found out it was actually a flamethrower. The flames consumed them both as the spider leapt onto Freddy; Debbie ran down a flight of stairs. _**BOOM!**_ An explosion ripped through the boiler room and Debbie plummeted to the ground.

Black dust rained on her, her eyes were so weak she could barely see what was left of the boiler room. She tried to find the strength to pick herself up, but found it extremely difficult, and one of her arms wasn't moving. When she got a good look, she saw that her left arm was bloody and broken. She dragged herself away from the fire, but she was so worn out and hurt she had to stop.

''One Two, Freddy's Coming for you...'' A Freddy shouted from behind; Debbie turned to see one walk towards her covered in flames, the cloak was gone so she couldn't tell which one it was...until she saw the organic claw on his right hand.

''Three Four, Better Lock your Door...'' He sung again, scarping his claw on the metal, sparks flying making the flames on his body stronger.

''Five Six, Grab Your Crucifix...'' Debbie crawled a few feet until her injuries got the best of her. She stopped and couldn't go on anymore.

''Seven Eight, Better Stay up Late...'' Freddy raised his claw ready for the final strike; Debbie closed her eyes and held her breath...

_**SREECH!**_ The sound of metal against metal was heard again, but it wasn't coming from the cloaked Freddy's claw. A spotlight shown on both of them, and from the floor above the other Freddy walked to them, scratching his knives against the pipes.

''Nine Ten, I'm Back Again!'' He finished as he jumped down onto the cloaked Freddy grabbing him by the throat and throwing him at the staircase. The cloaked Freddy telekinetically threw the stairs at Freddy; he ran towards him and dodged them all. While doing this, he blew on his thumb like blowing up a balloon and soon his fist was bigger than himself. _**BAAAM!**_ He crushed the cloaked Freddy with his giant fist, the cloaked one drove his claws into the inflated fist, and Freddy was soaring all over the place like a punctured balloon.

The cloaked Freddy leaped up into the air and hit Freddy..._**BAM! BAM!**_ He kneed Freddy in the stomach, and Freddy punched him in the face. They both fell to the ground and charged at eachother again; the claws slashing, the fists flying, they were a blur, moving so fast Debbie could no longer tell the difference between the two. She looked at her broken arm, and something happened...it started disappearing, becoming transparent. She was starting to wake up.

The cloaked Freddy noticed this; he wasn't going to let his victim get away because of some clown. He charged at the defenceless girl. _**BOOM!**_ A wall erupted from the ground, and the cloaked Freddy crashed right into it while the other Freddy laughed his head off. The cloaked Freddy exploded from the wall and tosses the bricks at the other...who was now dressed as a baseball player with a bat.

While whistling typical baseball music, he spun around and batted the bricks everywhere. The cloaked Freddy swung his claw at the bricks that headed his way; and when the dust from them was gone...so was the other Freddy.

Debbie's bottom half was gone, and her top half was slowly going; she was so close to waking up she could almost see the classroom again. Two feet then appeared in front of her.

''You're mine now...little piggy!'' Freddy got ready to swing...but then a giant hand grabbed him. The cloaked Freddy was now at least 100 feet tall; he crushed the little Freddy in his hand. The little Freddy finally broke free and jumped to the cloaked Freddy's neck; he stretched his arms and legs around his neck trying to suffocate him. The giant Freddy chocked and fell to one knee; the little Freddy wasn't about to let go...then he couldn't, he was stuck on some kind of red and green webbing. The cloaked Freddy stood over him, and then cut his own arm. From the wound, millions of little spiders came out and started to consume Freddy, as he remained trapped in the webbing.

The cloaked felt victorious as he watched his opponent disappear under the cover of millions of little arachnids. That moment of triumphed was short-lived however...as he remembered the reason he got into the battle...

''THE GIRL!'' It was too late; Debbie was all but gone now.

The last thing she sees before waking up is the cloaked Freddy yelling in frustration; then Freddy erupt from the bodies of the little spiders and stabbing his glove into his opponent. The cloaked Freddy stabbed his claw into Freddy, and the two continued their battle, but thankfully for Debbie...she doesn't see the rest.

* * *

She never told anyone her story...well, in some way she did. Since that nightmare, Debbie had a new view on life...she lived, she survived, she must have a purpose to go on. And so she did her best to try and find that purpose. She focused more on classes (partly not to fall asleep again), and her grades improved just enough for her to go to college, the first one in her family to do so.

After a few little, but thankfully normal, twists and turns in her life, within fifteen years she was a bestselling author. What was her book? Well, it was a semi-autobiographical story called _'Devils on my Shoulders'_. It was the story of a girl that has giving up on life, but finds a purpose thanks to two little demon conscious that try to force her down in life, and give her never-ending nightmares. But she learns to fight back, and make something of herself.

Debbie never did dream of the two Freddy's again, she never found out who won, if either of them won. Hopefully, she and no one else will ever find out.

**The End!**


End file.
